Foxed
by kawaii-witch181
Summary: Feudal Japan AU, FujiXOC. Living your life? Simply easy. Meeting a fox yokai? Annoyingly hard. But falling in love with one? Maddeningly harder. Especially, if it always has a sense of a Tensai around.
1. And…Then…We Meet…

**Foxed**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Summary:** Feudal Japan AU, FujiXOC. Living your life? Simply easy. Meeting a fox yokai? Annoyingly hard. But falling in love with one? Maddeningly harder. Especially, if it always has a sense of a Tensai around.

Inspired by my obsession of Kitsune Yokai and the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita. All in all, ten chapters will make up this fic.

Italic are thoughts.

Warning: slight OOC

_Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi_

* * *

**Chapter One: And…Then…We Meet…**

"Be careful, alright?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"And be sure to come back before dark. Avoid yokais at all cost."

"I know that, Okaa-sama. No need to remind me."

A chuckle filled the air.

"I just want you to be safe, sweetie."

The mother hugged her daughter.

"Hai…"

"Oh, how she loved her mother's warmth. It's so welcoming and comforting. Even though her father died a few years back, that warmth always made her feel safe. She doesn't have any siblings, so she can only love and care for her mother alone. And, here she is…walking in solitude along the luscious green forest that is a bit far from the village. She and her mother had inherited a land here in the forest, where their herbs are planted.

"The sun is going down already." She mumbled, placing the newly-picked herbs on the winnowing basket she had brought.

This lady is actually average in nature. She loved simplicity: wearing a bright-colored kimono like the other villagers. Living a simple life, her mother chose to plant herbs to help in curing wounds and diseases, and it has been her job to collect these plants almost everyday.

Since the land here can be considered fertile, a giant apple tree stood several meters away. It's really huge, almost a century of age. Those juicy apples will just fall if it's already ripe, and she would take those home and eat until she's satisfied.

These have been part of her daily routine.

As she stood up to leave, the last rays of the setting sun sinking at the horizon, a silhouette caught her attention. It's on a specific distance, advancing slowly at her direction. She tried to see more clearly, and discovered it was a young boy. She rushed to him, setting the winnowing basket down the grass.

"Onee-chan….H-Help m-me…" The boy tried so hard to get the right words out, losing consciousness afterwards. Good thing, she caught him before his fall.

"H-Hey!"

She noticed his shoulder bleeding continuously. A large wound, probably cut by a sword, caused it.

_Did bandits attack them?_

That thought made her heart pound anxiously.

Another silhouette, obviously much taller than the boy, emerged again in the distance. Without any hesitation, she hid in the bushes, setting the boy down so he can lean on the plants.

As seconds passed, her fear grew. What if it's a bandit? Or worse, a yokai ready to slaughter their village next? What will she do it it's the latter? What will she do to escape and survive? She looked at the boy, deciding that he really needs to be cured immediately, his breathing became ragged already. If she didn't go now, the boy can die. More and more blood oozed from the wound as time passed.

She heard the rustling of the grass, indicating that the silhouette earlier had already reached them. Her pounding heart waited. Several minutes, that seemed like forever, passed. Hearing no movement anymore, her eyesight took a peek above the bushes. Seeing no one, he mind wondered if the sound earlier pulled tricks on her ears.

_No one is here! Not even a bandit, or a yo-_

"Looking for someone, woman?" A voice spoke behind her.

Anxiety filled her once again.

_What if…._

Before she can even finish that train of thought, she had already turned around. Talk about instincts.

Before her very eyes stood a dazzling bishounen. Okaaaaay…Maybe her mind is exaggerating…but seriously, he's kinda sparkling. (Yes, it's a He.)

Her eyes absorbed his physical features: long light brown hair that reached his mid-back, wearing a haori, and bright and dangerous golden eyes. She's not really sure; those eyes of his looked like a mixture of golden, brown, and cerulean blue…but in her peripheral vision, its gold for now.

She would have believed that he is an ordinary human, but those noticeable light-brown and fluffy fox ears atop his head, proved her wrong.

_I wonder what if feels like…_

Her thoughts drifted to touch those ears. Her anxiety and fear are now at the back of her mind, forgotten.

"Cat got your tongue, woman?" He smirked.

That snapped her out of her reverie, but still refused to talk. She knows. This guy is dangerous. A wild kitsune yokai who can slaughter innocent humans without feeling any guilt or pity.

He took a step forward, grabbing her by the collar of her kimono.

"Why aren't you talking?" He then licked the side of her cheek. "…Then…Why don't you cry for me, human?" He ripped the collar of her kimono with ease. Out of instinct, she cried out but not letting herself scream. She will not give in, _never_. Even though, she was thrown backwards, she ignored the pain. She needed to escape. The child needed to be cured immediately. Her eyes widened in realization. This….This yokai was the one who wounded the child!? Her heart was shaken with both fear and hatred.

_Are they really that heartless?_

She felt his hands cup the side of her face and forced her to look up at him.

"I said…" He paused, looking straight at her eyes. "Cry for me, ningen."

Then and there, she decided that this kitsune always gets what he wanted, forcefully or not.

"…Never!" She bit his finger near her lips, and slapped his hand away, with as much force as she can muster. Letting her body free, she immediately ran to the wounded boy, picked him up to her chest, and proceeded to escape to her village, not caring if her feet will later hurt on.

_I…I must escape.!_

Not looking back, she didn't saw him licked his finger, the one she had bitten.

"Feisty woman…I'll make sure we'll meet again."

His smirk remained in the light, before the darkness of the night finally hugged the Earth, eloping him until a trace of his being can't be seen anymore.

_**~oOo~**_

With anxiety and fear pumping on her nerves, she dared not to look back. Her very first encounter with a yokai, a dazzling kitsune at that; she didn't expect it to be like this. Uh, forget about that. How can she even explain the torn clothes of hers, not to mention, her winnowing basket was left, too. Her mother will surely interrogate her. She needed an excuse, a very good one.

Damn that fox!

**~End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, readers! I have another story! XD Yeah..I know I know…I haven't finished SSL and Majo no Bouken…but don't worry, this fanfic is already finished, well the draft. Actually, this is an Original Story…but an idea came to my mind, what if I turn Fuji into a fox in an AU fic? So yeah..I edited the Original Plot..and put some additional ideas here and there to match the Pot Universe. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Don't worry; the names will be introduced next chapter. Now, tell me what you think. Review, ne?


	2. Interrogation

**Foxed**

**by kawaii-witch181  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Interrogation**

Darkness already won over light, casting playful shadows at every different corner. Our girl protagonist finally reached her beloved village, the wounded unconscious boy still in her arms. Her legs and feet are going limp already but she had to endure it….only a few more meters and she will reach her home.

_Only….a….few more…_

But before she took another step forward, her body started falling, refusing to take another movement. As if on cue, her mother emerged from the door, carrying a lighted lantern-torch on her hand.

"M-Mother…"

"Katsumi!" She rushed to her child, checking on her. "What on Earth happened to you?!"

The teenage girl managed to flash a weak smile, before everything faded to black.

**-Katsumi's POV-**

I fluttered my eyes open, taking in the ceiling of my home. When and how I fell asleep, I can't remember. Several seconds passed by before a memory flashed in my mind.

_…Wait! I remember now! I was running from that kitsune. _

Finally remembering, my eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for the wounded boy I desperately wanted to save. Relief washed over me as I saw him lying beside me, his breathing finally at a normal pace.

I stood up, feeling pain at my legs. That running really left me tired, I felt like no energy is generating in my body anymore. An image of that fox suddenly evaded my mind. I simply shook it off. My encounter really left me with fear. I kept thinking…If I didn't run away in time, will I still be here, alive and breathing? The possible scenarios, I don't even want to think about it. But on the positive side, if ever there is, maybe I can be friends with that fox? Hmm…what am I thinking?! Yokais won't accept any human friends, heck, they won't even accept any human in their presence. That's why we always kept our distance, not meddling with their whereabouts. But…I can't help thinking…why did he let me…get away?

"Are you alright now, sweetie?"

Mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, mother. I'm only a little tired, no worries."

"That's good to hear then. Come, I'm sure you're hungry."

We entered a room, not small or big, just…fine. A clay cooking pot stood in the middle, heating above the fire.

"I've cooked your favorite, shiitake mushroom soup."

"Thanks, mom."

"Now, tell me, Katsumi. What happened?"

My mother, Kyoko, started my expected interrogation. I suddenly felt myself all giddy and sweaty, but I made sure she won't take notice. I really don't want to lie my way out…but it's my only option. I don't want mother to worry so much..and partly because I don't want her to forbid me going to the forest. That forest serves as my other home. I can't afford to not go there. It would seem like a part of me will be missing…forever.

"After finishing picking up the herbs, I saw this boy I brought here. He really needs curing so I decided to bring him here." I sipped my soup, trying so hard not to change my expression.

"Then why is the upper part of your clothing ripped?"

"I…uhh…I used it to stop his bleeding?"

Ugh! That sounded more like a question! What to do! Suddenly, a groan sounded from the next room. Mother immediately rushed in, leaving me behind here. I breathed a sigh of relief. I've been saved, thank goodness! If only I'm not that full, I would have danced my relief away…okaaay…that would definitely be awkward.

Moving on, I placed my eating utensils down, going to the room like my mom. When I arrived there, the wounded boy is now awake. I suppressed a smile. My attempt to save him didn't fail. I'm glad.

"W-Where…am…I?"

I heard him ask. His voice is really gentle, like a boy not tainted with any culpableness.

"How are you feeling, little boy?" Mother questioned.

"I.." He attempted to move, wincing in the process.

"I see…still not well. You have to rest more. You don't have to worry; my daughter here is the one who saved you." Mother got up, went to me, and said, "I'll prepare his food, treat him well." She then left me.

Feeling my loving-child-part take over, I went beside him, arranging his covers.

"Thank you…Big sister…I can call you that, right?"

"Of course, no need for formalities." I flashed him a smile. He smiled back. Awww~ I think I want him as a little brother.

"What's your name, Big sister?"

"Katsumi. You can call me Katsumi. You? What is your name?"

"It's Kei…"

"May I ask…where did your wound come from?"

At the question, I saw his eyes tear up. Oh no! Is..that so sensitive?

"I…I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it!" I tried to comfort him.

"It just…brought back..painful memories…You see, Big sister…The village I came from was attacked by bandits. All of my elders were slaughtered, even my very own family. I…managed to run…but they wounded my shoulder. I feigned not to move, fearing for my life…"

His story-telling sounded so doleful. I regretted asking him. But…that cleared up my suspicion, that fox really is innocent, after all.

"You mean, it was not the yokai?" I still have the urge to ask him that question.

"No..but..they came too and slaughtered the bandits."

I saw him shook with fear. This poor child. At such a young age, he witnessed so much blood loss and bloodlust. I hugged him and stroked his hair, saying comforting words that I hope will ease him.

"Shh…It will be alright now. We will provide you with safety."

I also wanted to know how that fox followed him, but considering his state…I don't have the heart to ask that. Fortunately, Kei already fell into a deep slumber. I wonder…will mother agree for him to live here?

**~End of Chapter**

* * *

_Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi_

**A/N: **Second chapter is out! Whew! Anyway, thanks for the alert and review for the first chapter. Only one reviewed?! Why?! *whining* Is the story not interesting enough? *sigh* Whatever. It's only the very first chapter, I guess. But I hope you like the second chapter. Don't worry, Kitsune Fuji will appear next chap. Now, for the time being, REVIEW! :P

Just to tell you ahead, most of the chapters are from Katsumi's POV. So, be ready with the bubble of first pronouns. XD And special thanks to _CherryBerry58_ for leaving a review.


	3. YOU AGAIN!

**Foxed**

**by kawaii-witch181  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: YOU AGAIN?!**

Several weeks had passed since my unusual encounter. Can you even consider it as destiny? Ha-ha. Funny. I don't consider it a bit like that. I didn't get my juicy apples that time! Such a pity!

But, anyways…I didn't dare come back to the forest. I'm just having safety measure, alright. I get this scary feeling…Okaaaaay…Maybe I'm just going paranoid…but oh well.

It's the fourth week by now. A month and a week. And, I finally decided to go now to the forest. You heard that right, I'm going there. Good thing, mother didn't ask me why I refused to gather our herbs and apples. I wonder if motherly instincts tell them what to do. They seem to know what their child wants to talk to or not.

Did I mention that Kei is now living with us? Mother agreed to have him under our care. Isn't it awesome? I get to have a little brother! How satisfying.

I'm on my way to the forest. Only a few more meters and I'll leave the village's compound. I heard a villager joked around.

"Don't wander so much, Katsumi-san!"

I shouted back, "I'm always careful, no worries!"

That's what I love about my village. Everyone treats you like you're a member of their family. Remember Kei? In a day, he even said he feels like he hadn't lost his family. See? I told you.

Dusk is already coming by. Yeah, I know. Yokais might be wondering about. To tell you the truth, I'm not that much afraid of yokai. They may look ugly and frightening sometimes but I believe they have their soft side, too. On the other hand, bandits are a different story. I have developed hatred for them. My long deceased father was brutally killed by them. I really don't know the whole story. Mother didn't tell me that much. Up until now, I can't have the courage to ask…Maybe because…my heart will be overcome by grief….and…I don't want that feeling…at least, not yet.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I was nearing my destination. Rotten apples greeted my gaze. What a waste, those apples hadn't been eaten. When I arrived at the plantation bed where the herbs grew, I noticed them looking so healthy, like they were watered just a few hours back. Who could've done this? Not that I'm complaining, but it seems odd. I know, some villagers volunteered to do my daily routine (gathering herbs, watering them, taking care of them), but they only do so once a week. Hmm…and would you look at that. No weeds, not even a small single weed is present on the soil.

Seeing nothing to do, I turned around, deciding to go back home, my pinkish-white kimono getting the swaying movements of the wind. My hair was tied back into a very low ponytail, so it didn't bother my face much.

Upon my turning, I instantly froze at my spot. There, under the giant apple tree stood the one and only fox who previously occupied my thoughts. He was leaning on it, arms crossed on his chest, and eyes closed.

_When did he get here?_

My heart pounded again with nervousness this time.

_I didn't even hear his coming._

Letting my gaze linger on him for a second, I tiptoed, attempting to go back to the village without being seen by him. I glanced again, not taking my eyes off this time. I saw his fox ears twitch, causing me to halt my movement.

_Did he hear my movement of escape?!_

I stopped, my heart hammering inside my chest so rapidly.

"Why did you stop?"

There, I hear his voice.

I turned my body around, facing him in a much better angle.

"Who wouldn't, with your ears twitching at my every step?!"

I felt like retorting, so I did. I didn't regret it. But, at this angle…I managed to absorb his features, closer this time. Those ears atop his head are still there, and I noticed, her also have a swishing light-brownish-white-tail behind him. He wore his kimono like last time, the haori draping over his shoulders. His eyes, now open awake, peered at me with their mesmerizing golden hue.

He still leaned on the tree, and flashed me a simper.

"Starting an argument, eh?"

That's right. What am I doing?! Conversing to a yokai like this? Like it's utterly normal. And..what happened to me? I don't…feel…frightened.

"Refused to talk again?"

"Shut up. I'm gathering my thoughts here,"

I stood my ground, still looking at him.

"Katsumi. Katsumi. Are you that aphonic in my presence?"

With his inhuman reflexes, he is already in front of me, cupping my chin in a teasing manner. This…This-!

"Damn fox, don't be so full of yourself! And don't act so close with me!"

I slapped his hand away. Wait…Rewind…

_Did…Did he just say my name?!_

"You…You.! Where did you get my name!?"

"I'm a fox. I've known it for a long time,"

What the-!

"Don't go circles with me. I'm asking where, not when!"

He simply smirked once again, fingering a lump of my hair.

"Going feisty now, are we?"

Uh-oh…now that he's up close…I got a better view of his facial features. Putting much thought on it, I can admit that he really is refinably good looking. His chiseled face and fascinating golden eyes. Oh my! I can feel the heat on my face rising up to degrees. My hormones are to blame!

A random thought suddenly crossed my mind..and I voiced it out.

"Did you…by any chance…umm…are you the one who watered my herbs here?"

That question turned him off guard, I literally saw him turn rigid. In a second, his back is turned to me, him facing the apple tree once again.

"W-What are you talking about? I won't do such a silly thing,"

That's what he said, stuttering at first. I raised a brow at his reaction and decided to take a peek at his side. What really surprised me is the tint of pinkish red on his cheeks. Wah!...Did….I just saw…him…blush? That…That…was a bit cute….Only a bit!

"Ohohoho! Is the great damn fox in front of me in denial?"

I had the urge to tease him. Ha! Payback time!

"I am NOT denying,"

He still refused to look at me.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up woman, or I'll bite that lips of yours."

Well…that really shut me up. I still want to keep my innocent first kiss, mind you.

"So…what if I took care…of your herbs?"

I heard him whisper. My eyes slightly widened. He really admitted it.

_I…I really didn't expect that._

"Well…uh..thank you, I guess?"

That is all what my brain managed to develop.

"Che. Feisty woman,"

"The heck! I just thanked you! Hmp."

I decided to go back now to the village. I can't take him anymore. That damn fox! I just thanked him and what do I get? An insult! And INSULT of all things! Argh! May an apple knock him out.

Still, my body turned around. …Am I being controlled?! I seem to some things not in my own accord these days.

"Oi, damn fox. Make sure to not drown my herbs."

I know it's a bit low in volume, but it's obvious, with those ears of him, he can hear me kilometers away. Oh, the advantages of heightened hearing.

I turned my heel, resuming my walking.

There behind me, my eyes not seeing his actions, the fox's ears took a twitch. I hear him shout:

"I'm not a 'damn fox'! It's Fuji, feisty woman!"

"And I have my own, too! You just said it a while ago!"

If he doesn't want to call me by my name, then I won't call him by his name, too!

Out of my knowing, my simple living life took a very unexpected annoying turn at this very moment.

**~End of Chapter**

* * *

_Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi_

**A/N: **I almost forgot about this fic. XD It didn't cross my mind that I have already uploaded this. Sorry for the delayed update~

And thanks to the reviewers! ^_^

_MmmDerp__:_It depends on your view of a Sadistic Kitsune Fuji. Tell me more about it, perhaps?

_SunnyDorangejuice__:_ Thank you for the lovely review! Here's your awaited new chapter. ;D

Please do leave a review, ne? ^_^


End file.
